We keep our faith
by Wholocked Force-wielder girl
Summary: No rebellion, no doubt, no questions, new ranks. This was the conduct that Dhara Leonis had been ringing within her head over and over again ever since she joined the academy. So, why would she flee from the very life that she held her own standards to? (Zare's sister. Not OC!)


**What does it take for a little simplicity sometimes?**

 **I swear, everyone is trying to overcomplicate just saying hello in everyday life.**

 **Me: *Leans against door, listening for familiar voices. Door falls in.***

 **Ezra:*Derp face.***

 **Zare: *Pulls weapon, points, has finger on trigger.***

 **Ezra: *Snaps out of it.* "Zare, hold your fire! Wholock!"**

 **Me: *Sigh of relief.***

 **Zare: "Who is this?"**

 **Ezra: "A member of my crew back home...sort of."**

 **Zare: "What do you mean, 'sort of'? Dev, we can't afford anybody leaking this out!"**

 **Ezra: "Zare, I know her. She's fine."**

 **Me: "Whew!"**

 **New story! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Gone and done was the struggle as she leaped up upon the final platform. The girl's eyes widened once again upon another high-pitched noise. The sound grew louder as she snapped her head towards the platform beneath her feet. Sparks of lightning, followed by a hum filled her head, being presented to her eyes as white strings of connected mist.

The junior trooper then bent down and leapt. Her feet landed hard upon the metal flooring, with a hand instinctively lurching out in front of her, index and pointer finger pressing against metal. Balance. She needed to work on that a bit more. And her head lifted to meet the faces of imperial commanders in her front. They were gawking. Or at least, two out of three were.

One stood adamant, eyes tired and aged beyond curiosity. If anything, he looked skeptical.

The girl hadn't been associated with him up until today. But, with a glut of experience, her mind always felt ready for something newer.

The skin on his face was worked in, especially around his cheeks. It was as if a quarter of his body fat had been sucked out by a thirsty creature of some sort. It'd sure explain his pale appearance.

"Astute agilities, Dhara." The voice was even and surprisingly curious.

"Thank you, General Tarkin." The youth replied curtly.

"May I ask how you have come to have such abilities?" He questioned next, pacing forward. "I would be most interested in how you are able to perform to such a level beyond even our male cadets?" As he said this, gotten down on one knee in front of Dhara. His face seemed to be in a state of deep analysis, as if he was looking for something within her.

"If so, I do not have any knowledge of it, sir." The girl attempted an even, professional voice. "It's in my blood."

The slender man frowned, staring at the girl. Dhara stood frozen, unknowing of what to do or when the gaze would falter. She prayed it was for reason of a higher rank. What was this? Why was this man at her finals?

Other students would be taken out in groups to observe their peers from a look-out stationed high above the training center. There were seventeen cadets within her squadron, including herself. Their commander had escorted them to observe twenty youth much older than their current ages, in the trial that would boost them up to the next level, inching them closer to the title of storm trooper.

The trial was made up of three separate measurements. Tech, combat, and agility.

In tech, a cadet would have to pick out at least three crimes and/or acts of treason while watching an old security tape that would be changed out for each student. Next, they would put on a headset and be issued a com. A series of commands from other troopers (As well as pedestrians impersonating troopers.) and each would have to be classified as real or imitated.

Combat would ensue using a small blaster loaded with low-voltage electricity. A full storm trooper, usually by order rather than will, would attempt to blast, hit, and/or knock you out while you attempted to reach the same goal. Whomever was knocked out would be classified as the winner.

And finally, agility. This final test took place within the training quarters of the younger male scholars. In the sense of younger, this would mean the daily leaps and perceptional training, of which Dhara had already passed through when she was thirteen. The average passerby being fifteen. For the finals, the cadets would be introduced to an advancement of those obstacles. Have to reach the floor at a higher speed.

For her finals, the girl noticed, nobody stood up at the look-out. She was alone with the two sergeants...and the governor.

"ALL CADETS TO THE MESS HALL FOR THEIR SECOND MEAL. ANY ARIVING FIVE MINUTES POST TO THE SCHEDULED TIME WILL NOT BE SERVED."

Tarkin adverted his gaze up to the speaker system, hands retracting and interlacing neatly behind his back.

"Dismissed, cadet." Tarkin announced. In saying this, his eyes darted around the training center voluntarily.

"Yes governor," Dhara replied. She locked away the words she wanted to utter, the suggestions that had listed within her head over the last few years. She argued with herself silently.

Her shoes knocked against the floor as she headed towards the mess hall. She stopped. "Governor Tarkin, if you might want to retain those who rebel against the empire, transmissions come through as a reliable source for information. Give out the wrong information, and those on the same transmission may just walk the arms of justice."

Tarkin paused. "Well-noted, cadet. Though, we are perfectly capable of handling the perpetrators." The older gentleman dismissed. "Now, _at_ **ease**."

The girl's pace started up once again.

* * *

 **Zare: "So, how long have you been rebelling?"**

 **Me: "Since...about a year ago."**

 **Zare: 0_0 "Did they brainwash you? How did you break the stimuli?"**

 **Me: "No, not exactly, I live on earth. The only Empire we have is," *Shudder.* "P.E. competitions."**

 **Zare: "What about the force?"**

 **Me: "Earth doesn't have any force within the soil or the core, sadly."**

 **Ezra: "Heh, you should see her in Uno! Who needs physical power?"**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading! If you can, please leave a review! Follows and favorites are always appreciated! Updates...soon.**


End file.
